1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray optical apparatus that radiates an X-ray onto an object, and particularly to an X-ray optical apparatus in which a relative position of an X-ray source and an optical element is optimized and an adjusting method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
A technology that one-dimensionally parallelizes an X-ray using an optical element has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137098 discloses a solar slit including metal foils which are disposed in an X-ray passage and laminated with an interval. Further, it is disclosed that a surface of a metal foil is formed to have a surface roughness to restrict the reflection of X-rays in order to form a parallel X-ray beam.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-89445 discloses an X-ray generating device in which a collimator in which a plurality of minute capillaries is two-dimensionally arranged is combined with multiple X-ray sources which are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix to parallelize an X-ray.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508947 discloses an optical system in which a divergence X-ray which is emitted from an X-ray source having a small spot size is efficiently captured in a monolithic optical element that includes a plurality of hollow glass capillaries to form a quasi-parallel beam.
In the optical element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137098, since only a parallel component of the X-ray is taken, only a very small part of generated X-ray is used, so that the usage efficiency is low.
In the optical element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-89445, it is difficult to form uniform capillaries. Further, it is difficult to two-dimensionally arrange X-ray sources with a high density.
In the optical element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508947, the hollow glass capillaries fused together and plastically shaped. Therefore, it is difficult to form uniform capillaries.
Therefore, an optical element with a simple structure that efficiently parallelizes the generated X-ray to be emitted is required.
Further, a relative position of the X-ray source and the optical element is important in order to obtain an X-ray with a high intensity and a high resolution. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137098, the alignment of the relative position of the X-ray source and the optical element is performed so as to maximize the intensity of the X-ray which passes the solar slit. For example, in FIG. 16, if the X-ray source is moved in a y direction, when the X-ray source 1 is disposed in a range indicated by a dotted line, the intensity of the X-ray which passes the solar slit 31 is maximized and the intensity is not changed. An angular width α is hardly changed, so that the resolution of the image is less affected. In the meantime, if the X-ray source 1 deviates from the range of the dotted line, the intensity of the X-ray is lowered. Accordingly, an alignment method that maximizes the intensity of the X-ray as described above is applied.
However, in the above-mentioned alignment method, if the relative position of the X-ray source and the optical element is deviated from the design, even though the deviation is negligible and does not lower the intensity of the X-ray, the resolution of the image is lowered in some cases. Further, even if other optical element of the related art is used, the resolution of the image is lowered in some cases when using the alignment method.
The invention provides an X-ray optical apparatus which is capable of efficiently parallelizing the generated X-ray to be emitted with a simple structure and improving the resolution of the image and an adjusting method thereof.